Primero es la obligación que la devoción
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Al ser vice comendante del Shinsengumi, no se puede dar el lujo de tener una vida privada y mas cuando no se quiere por temor a perderlo todo de nuevo, pero Hijikata tendra que lidiar con un conflicto moral, cuando tiene que proteger a la hermana de su subordinado mas irritante. Yamasaki Hotaru testigo en potencia y victima de un terrorista en contra del ejercito. OCxHijikata
1. Despertar en el infierno

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de GINTAMA son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

El vice comandante del Shinsengumi, sintió como unas manos frías comenzaban a acariciar su cabello y parte de su frente, esa actividad seria algo raro en su vida, ya que llevaba tiempo que no compartía nada con nadie, incluso sus compañeros de trabajo lo consideraba sumamente solitario.

Cuando Hijikata abrió loa ojos mostrando ese color azul acero iluminados por la mañana, se encontró con la mirada llena de admiración de su acompáñate femenina.—Te quedaría genial el cabello largo. —Dijo al mismo tiempo rozaba con el dorso de la mano la mejilla del soldado.

—Eso jamás volverá a pasar. —Ese comentario le hizo recordar su niñez junto a Kondo y a Okita, pero específicamente a la hermana del rey de los masoquistas.

—Acabo de soñarte asi y creo que te verias tan rudo como Madara o Itachi. —La joven tomo la sabana para taparse, se sentó esperando retomar fuerzas para iniciar el dia.

Hijikata, sonrió por las palabras sin sentido que la joven decía solo para hacerlo feliz, pero le agradaba la compañía. —El único look que me quedaría bien es el del príncipe de los sayayin. —Continúo con la platica.

Ella volteo de reojo para responder. —El enemigo principal y mas fuerte del protagonista, que después se vuelve en su amigo y muestra mas actitud… interesante forma en que te auto reflejas. —Se levanto caminando a la sensilla cocina del departamento. —Desayunemos antes de que tu escuadrón llegue.

—Cuando termine este caso y se resuelva todo, no tendremos que escondernos mas. — El siguió a la testigo que estaba bajo su custodia. —Se que es incomodo para ti, pero…

Ella sonrio mientras destapaba una botella de mayonesa y la acomodaba en la mesa. —No te preocupes, no quiero causarte problemas y menos a mi hermano. —La comida que se calentaba a fuego lento comenzaba a desprender un olor agradable, pero ese ambiente pacifico se acabo cuando se escucho un golpe en la entrada.

—Hijikata san, ya que no contestas tendre que entrar para asegurarme de que sigues con vida y usare mi bazzoka para abrir la puerta. —Era Sougo quien no estaba pidiendo permiso.

Esa dio un sobre salto, seguramente despedirían a mas de uno si se enteraran de su presencia en ese lugar. «¿Dónde me escondo» Penso alterada mientras corria por el pasillo y abria la puerta del armario.

—Hijikata... —Una explosión destrozo la entrada dejando al descubierto a Toshiro. —Desgraciadamente sigues con vida. —Suspiro resignado. —Kondo quiere saber donde esta la hermana de Yamasaki.

El hombre de cabello negro estaba sin aliento. —¡Bastardo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi casa? —Contesto enojado. —¿Y como putas debo saber donde se encuentra la hermana de ese idiota? —Mintio un poco.

Okita dio un vistazo al lugar y observo algo fuera de lugar. —Lindo brasier el que esta en tu sillón, parece que alguien encontró compañía.

Hijikata corrió hasta la otra esquina de su hogar y escondio la prenda. —Y, Yo… la verdad. —Tenia que encontrar una buena escusa. —Es mio, lo uso en ocasiones especiales.

—Pruébalo. —Reto divertido el castaño.

Irritado y humillado el vice comandante acepto y se puso con descuido la lencería femenina, recibiendo un resorteras en el hombro con el tirante. —Me hace sentir humilde.

Okita estaba divertido. —¿Desde cuanto te volviste un solitario masoquista? —Alzo la ceja intrigado. —Mejor no me digas, no quiero saber sobre tu patética existencia.

* * *

**Esto es un inicio algo bizarro, mas bien es un intermedio de la historia, espero les llame la atención, es la primera historia que trato de escribir sobre Gin Tama y me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Contructivas) son bienvenidas en mi perfil, son libres de expresarse.**


	2. Cambio de actitud

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de GIN TAMA son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**Cuidad de Edo:**

El clima era el indicado para descansar, temperatura templada, viento fuerte, nubes que opacaban el sol por ratos, el dia perfecto para tomar un café y ver a los transeúntes apresurados disfrutar de la vida, pero en el cuartel del Shinsengumi era todo diferente, el vice comandante había decidido que utilizarían el dia para entrenar, todos los miembros nuevos estaban en los jardines, con sus espadas en mano, haciendo ejercicios para los reflejos.

—¡No sean holgazanes! —Pasaba entre las filas, checando a cada uno de los soldados, viendo que no hicieran trampa. —Tu, el que tiene cara de desesperado, acabas de agregar quince minutos mas, por no haber hecho el ultimo movimiento.

Todos los hombres se quejaron en un unísono lloriqueo, estaban sudando y sus manos temblaban, no podían mejorar lo que no habían hecho en seis meses en unas cuantas horas de ejercicio. —No lograras nada, Hijikata, son un caso perdido, pero si los amarramos estoy seguro de que obedecerán. —Okita estaba aun lado del hombre de ojos azules, también estaba entrenando, pero con un esfuerzo menor.

—Eres el rey de los sadico, no hare nada de lo que propongas. —Contesto Hijikata, mientras se quitaba el chaleco. —Terminara gustándole el maltrato a todos y no quiero tener que lidiar con tu sequito de masoquistas.

—Ire a supervisar la entrada, parece que en ese lugar hay mas acción que aquí. —Contesto en castaño, sin mucho entusiasmo, no tenia motivos para entrenar,, el era el espadachín con mejores habildades en todo el cuartel.

—Maldito irresponsable. —Dijo entre dientes, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Fumar mientras hace ejercicio, es como si no hiciera ejercicio. —Hablo el espia del escuadrón, que tenia una raqueta en la mano.

—Estupido Yamasaki ¿Estas cuestionando mis metodos? —Pregunto algo irritado hijikata.

—N, no vice comandante, pero fumar no es un buen ejemplo.

—¿Quieres que te corte la cabeza, para poner el ejemplo, de lo que hare a quienes estén interrumpiendo la hora de entrenamiento?

Nervioso, busco una salida fácil. —Creo que ire a arreglar mis cosas para la siguiente misión.

Amenazo al castaño con voz demandante. —Te estas tardando, Yamasaki, te estas tardando. —Volvió a tomar su posición inicial y ordeno un nuevo ejercicio.

Okita podía escuchar a lo lejos a los hombres contar al mismo tiempo. —Seria mas fácil, so loas amenazara de muerte, asi, si entrenarían con toda su alma. —Sonrio parasi mismo, mientras el guardia lo veía con miedo. —Estos últimos días, solo son entrenar, supervisar y entrenar. —Se coloco el antifaz rojo en la cara y decidio tomar una siesta.

Una mujer de cabello negro azulado, peinado típico de la apareció a lo lejos, caminando con saldalias bajas y vistiendo una yukata color turquesa con estampado de flores de cerezo rosas. —Disculpen ¿Alguien podría ayudarme a Alguien? —Pregunto de manera amable la joven.

El guardi no puso atención, ella estaba en un lugar donde no ern permitidas ese tipo de visitas. —Somos la policía, no detectives.

—¿No me diga? ¿Lo descubrió usted solo? —Reto al hombre, pero con el mismo tono alegre. —Estoy buscando a alguien que trabaja aquí.

Sougo escucho entre suños y supo que esa seria una marera de distraerse. —El dijo eso porque en este cuartel no se permiten mujeres. —Sa paro del pasto dende la sobra de un árbol lo resguardaba del sol.

—Ya lo se y no quiero unirme al shinsengumi, busco a Yamasaki Sagaru.

—No podemos ayudarte. —Insistio el gurdia, bloqueando el paso.

—Espera. —Contesto intrigado el castaño. «Quiero ver la cara de Hijikata cundo vea a esta mujer entrar. » Camino a la entrada y dijo con falsa cortesía. —Yo te digo donde esta.

—Pero, el vice…

—Yo la ayudo. —Interrumpió a su compañero e hizo una seña

—Gracias. —Sonrio aun mas alegre de o que ya estaba, llevaba un folder en la mano.

—Por favor, no me agradezcas. —El había notado todo desde el principio, esas facciones las reconocería donde fuera, eran tan ordinarias. —Pregúntale al hombre que está dirigiendo a todos.

—¿Estas seguro de que no interrumpo nada importante?— Algo dudosa no se atgrevia a dar el primer paso.

—Estoy muy seguro.

—Esta bien, eres muy amable.

Hijikata dio dos minutos de descanso a sus hombres y todos se disiparon en el jardín, fue e momento adecuado para que ella de acercara. —Disculpa… ¿Podris ayudarme a encontrar?

—¿Quién dejo entrar a esta mujer? —Pregunto enojado, despues de tomar un poco de agua de su botella.

—Solo estoy buscando a Yamasaki Sagaru. —Intento negociar, tenia un tema delicado que platicar con el joven.

—No me importa a quien busques, no debes estar en estas instalaciones. —Comenzo a regañar a Hotaru.

—Solo serán unos minutos, tengo que decirle algo importante. —Alzo su folder, eran unos documentos.

—Mira. —Respiro para tranquilizarse. —No quiero a ninguna amante despechada en mi escuadron.

—¿Qué? Eres un enfermo, no es lo que piensas. —No se movió ni un centímetro, parecía empecinada en no irse sin antes hablar con Yamasaki.

Hijikata comenzó a divagar. —Todas dicen lo mismo "te lo juro, no fue planeado"

—¿Quiénes son esas "Todas" de esas las que hablas? En verdad eres todo un caso. —Presiono al vice comandante con su pregunta molesta.

—En la telenovela de las cuatro, Ginger engaño a Josh.

—Parece que el único contacto quetienes con las mujeres se limita a la novela mas famosa.

Hijikata contesto frustrado, no quería estar bajo el escrutinio de esa mujer desconocida. —Con tal de que desaparezcas, te dire… Esta en la entrada de los dormitorios, pero no me hago responsable de lo que te digan los otros soldados.

—Gracias.

—Hijikata- san, Hijikata- san, una mujer entro al cuartel. —Llego Sougo, aparentando inocencia.

—No me digas. —Contesto incrédulo con la actuación de Okita, mientras veían a lo lejos. —Por cierto… ¿Sabes quien es ella?

—Hijikata, me sorpende lo estúpido que eres.

Le dirigio una mirada llena de enojo.—Un dia deestos Sougo te dare tu merecido.

—No si antes te mato. —Contesto de manera natural. —Mejor pon atención a ese par.

Hotaru recorrio el pasillo que estaba a la vista de todos, uno que otro soldado estaba comendo tallarines y otros mas arroz. —Sali de casa sin desayunar. —Se lamento en voz baja.

Yamasaki, salio con su maleta en mano y su raqueta en el hombro colgada, tenia una mueva misión para seguir a un posible terrorista, tenia todas sus pertenencias equipadas, incluyendo su dieta estricta.

—Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un insípido anpan. —Dijo Hotaru mientras pasaba por la habitación da Sagaru.

Yamasaki escucho y fue como si un interruptor anti anpan se encendiera, tomo unos de los biberes que tenia en su bolsa y lo mando contra quien dijo esa palabra mágica, Hotaru pudo esquivarlo a medias, termino ensuciando su vestido. . —¡Subnormal! ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto enojada.

— Disculpa por…—Siotio un golpe en el estomago, se sentía atrapado por el pasado.

—Yamasaki Sagaru. —Sonrio contenta con el resultado de su búsqueda.

—Soy yo.

—Lo se, conozco esas cejas, esa nariz y esa voz. — La joven corrió y le dio un abrazo sin pedir permiso, cuando se alejo para ver a los ojos, incomodo al joven y a los presentes. —Se que te parecerá extraño, pero soy tu hermana Hotaru Yamasaki.

—¿¡Que!? —Gritaron los espectadores en unisono.

—Lo se.

—¿En verdad lo sabes?

—¿!Que!? —La historia dio un giro inesperado.

—Nuestro padre estaba orgulloso de ti.

—¿Como esta el?

—Murio hace un mes. —Hizo una pausa y dirigio su vista al suelo. —Encontre unas cartas donde mencionaba tu existencia.

—Tu eres Hotaru Yamasaki, primogenita de Yashiro Sagaru, tres años mayor que yo, estudiante promedio, soltera y rica, la herencia de tu padre te ayudara a no padecer nada en toda tu vida, quizá en la próxima igual.

—Yo no sabia de ti, solo que mi padre los abandono para regresar con mi madre.

—¿Eres insegura?

—Soy bastante atrevida, es una cualidad que me agrada de mi.

—Pues yo no lo soy, debido a que tu padre te prefirió a ti para protegerte, ahora tengo miedo de perder las pocas cosas seguras que tengo en la vida, como mi trabajo, el cual estas poniendo en riesgo con tu visita no deseada.

—Solo quiero recompensar todo lo que pásate. —Estiro la mano con el sobre. —El dejo una herencia con propiedades.

—Y planeas que firme que no quiero nada. —Volteo un instante para ver a su hermana a los ojos. —Los únicos recuerdos que tengo de el son que siemre me decía que jamas seri un personaje popular.

—Yo ni siquera existo... para ti. —Alzo la voz un poco. —No soy la mala de la historia.

—Sabes, no tengo tiempo para ti.

—¿Podríamos platicar esto a solas?

—Sabia de ti y no quise conocerte, mi opinión no ha cambiado al respecto. —Desdeño los documentos y salio por la puerta. —Quedate con mi anpan.

—Ese es un lado de Yamasaki que jamás vi antes. —Sougo testaba tomando un jugo, entretenido con lo que acababa de ver.

Hotaru siguió los pasos de su hermano y al pasar a un lado de Hijikata se despidió de el. —Gracias por tu amabilidad, se nota que el es una persona resonsable.

—Yamasaki tiene una voluntad inquebrantable, te lo aseguro.

—En estos momentos, no es algo que me guste escuchar. —Dijo un poco mas tranquila.

—¿Vives en la cuidad? —Tenia algo de curiosidad por saber la historia completa.

—Acabo de comprar un lindo departamento en una zona residencial.

—En verdad quieres remediar los errores de tu padre.

—Es un poco de egoísmo, no quiero estar sola, mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, el es mi única familia.

—Sabes que tomara algo de tiempo.

—No se porque te estoy contando mi vida, será mejor que me vaya de este lugar.

—Que te vaya bien, entonces.

—Nos vemos…—Le dio pena preguntar el nombre de quien le había permitido conocer a su hermano.

—Hijikata Toshirou. —Contesto con gentileza.

—Deja de ver telenovelas, crean una imagen errónea de las mujeres. —Acomodo su cabello tratando de ocultar su expresión abatida. —Hasta luego Hijikata.

—Yamasaki. —Le parecio incomodo llamarla asi.

—Hotaru para que no haya confusión.

—Okita Sougo. — Interrumpió el hombre que ideo el plan maestro.

—Adios y gracias por todo.

Cuando notaron que ella había retiado su presencia el castaño comenzó a molestar. —¿Vives en la cuidad? —Sobre actuando un poco. —Puedo ser tu guarda espaldas.

—Cierra la boca, tenemos que cuidar a todos los ciudadanos.

Kondo salio de las oficinas y pregunto. —¿De que me perdi?

* * *

Espero les agradara el inicio.

¿Lograra Hotaru crear un lazo con su hermano?


End file.
